


Out Like A Light

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: I’d love to see little Dean with a pacifier and using a diaper for peeing only and caregiver Sam. Dean has a nightmare and has a hard time going back to sleep, he keeps dreaming Sam is going to leave him, lots of cuddling and snuggling and teary Dean.





	Out Like A Light

When Dean was fussy about going to bed, it was hard for Sam to keep his cool. Currently, the mentally older brother was carrying the mentally younger brother around the bunker on his hip to try and soothe him to sleep. ”Shhh, baby. It's ok. I've gotcha.” Dean let out small huffs every once in a while but eventually, the rocking motions Sam makes soothe the little boy to sleep. Dean has a separate room for his big headspace and his little headspace since his big room has all the dangerous items a little boy should not be playing with. ”See? Out like a light.” Sam murmured to himself as he laid Dean down in the adult sized crib.

It was only 8:45 pm since Dean wasn't a morning person. Sam gave Dean a strict bedtime of 8:30 pm because in the morning when he woke up his little boy, neither of them would be happy. Dean was always grumpy and he liked to pull at Sams' hair when he wasn't getting his way. When Sam laid down in his bed to call it a night, the baby monitor went off on his nightstand that indicated that his boy woke up. Dean usually woke up a few times a night so Sam didn't think anything of it so he turned away and closed his eyes.

While Sam was trying to sleep, Dean was wiggling around in his bed, wide awake and pouting behind his pacifier. He had a bad dream about his Sammy leaving him because ”this weird baby stuff he did” and everything else that was wrong with him. In the other room, Sam was fast asleep but now tears were leaking from the corner of Deans eyes as he gently sobbed into his stuffed animal, Max. Max was his protector when Sammy couldn't be there to protect him but he wasn't doing a very good job of it right now.

Sooner that Dean thought, his eyes grew heavy again as he kept lightly sobbing into Max's bunny ear but he couldn't sleep. He fought with his eyes and forced them to stay open. ”S-Sammy.” He whimpered, now trying to get out of his crib. Sam woke with a startle and heard Deans sobs from the baby monitor and he quickly ran into Deans room. He found his baby boy under his covers shaking lightly with a soaked diaper.

”Shhh, Dean. Sammy's got you. It's ok. I'm here.” Was Sam tired? Yes. Did it stop him from tending to his little brother's needs? Hell no. ”Its ok bud. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can talk, ok?” Dean didn't want to talk but he obeyed either way. After Sam changed Deans diaper into a fresh clean one, he looked down at his brother and smiled softly. ”Wanna tell Sammy what happened back there?” Obviously, Dean was still crying but that only made him look even cuter.

Dean was shaking his head no as Sam picked Dean up and pulled him into the rocking chair with Max. Sam set his boy in his lap with his head against his chest. ”That's ok. Did you have a nightmare baby boy?” Oh, Dean only began to cry harder at that point. Sams hushes filled the room as he rubbed his baby's back and pressed a pacifier to his lips. ”It's ok. Your nightmare wasn't real. It didn't happen and it is never going to happen. Sammy's here to protect you from all the other bad dreams that will come your way, ok? I've got you.” Dean sucked harder on his pacifier as he nodded and clutched into Sams shirt tightly.

The poor boy's eyes hurt every time he blinked because of the tears but he just closed them once he discovered that it didn't hurt to keep them closed. Before Sam or Dean knew it, Dean was fast asleep in his Sammy's arms and Sams sleep was catching up to him too.


End file.
